Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/SPARTAN-118
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > SPARTAN-118 Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, SheWhoKnows, nominate SPARTAN-118 for adminship on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, SPARTAN-118, accept the nomination. Reason for Nomination I am nominating SPARTAN-118, a long known contributor to Halo Fanon and friend of the administration because of his neverending dedication to this wiki, his many contributions to the site itself with many of his great articles, his constant help in cleaning up the wiki's pages, and his honesty in his feedback to users both new and experienced. Thus his general worthiness of admission.-- Support (5/0) Sysop # # # Tyrone The mastermind would like to speak! # # SPARTAN Rogue 177 04:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) --- I recommend SPARTAN-118 for Adminship, I've known him for what I consider a while, when I first joined up, he seemed lagit, but a bit on guard. Once I got to know him, and him I. We became great friends. He's always there when one may have need of him. He's virtuous, responsible, justice, and has a good heart. His article add an excellent spice to this Wikia. Such as Halo: The Dawn. He made a great Guardian, and here will make an excellent Admin. Good luck to S-118! Neutral (5/1) Sysop #'Neutral'-- Please do not take this personal in any way, but I have personally considered my views on each nominee, and I have my reasons for the way I voted. Good luck, still. ;) --'SPARTAN' Talk 21:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Neutral' -- I'm rather torn on this vote, for the following reasons: SPARTAN-118 is on the site every day, as far as I can tell, and from what I understand he's often on the IRC, which would make him perfect for contacting. However, at the same time, he does have issues with acting mature when dealing with new users, which, while he's getting better at it, he's not entirely over it yet; however, I'm not sure this entirely stands, as Ajax can at times be slightly overzealous in his posts also (though not as frequently now as used to) -- < Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 21:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Neutral' — I know 118 can be responsible when he wants to be, but I have seen a few incidents from him regarding new users. At this point, I haven't reached a decision yet. There is no glory without honour #'Neutral ' – Like those said above, SPARTAN-118 can sometimes be nice, but can also be mean.~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) #'Neutral' --- Per Sona - 112 03:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Against (5/1) Sysop #'Oppose'-- I strongly feel that 118 has not demonstrated the appropriate qualities necessary for an Administrator at this time. However, these qualities are present, and should he choose to build upon them, he would be excellent Admin material. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 05:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose'-- I have to agree with 091 on this one. I don't feel that 118 is ready to be an admin. It can only be hoped that he builds on the skills he has while shedding some bad habits. I wish him all the luck I can for the future. --Do not insult me. 05:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose' — As per SPARTAN-091, he has matured over the while and changed his attitude a bit, but it's not entirely gone from his repertoire. Hopefully in time, he'll be able to prove himself as a great candidate. CT Sig small #'Oppose' - As per above. - Scot 113 00:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose' - As per above. - Comments Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? I joined Halo Fanon about 3 years ago, on May 20th, 2007. 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? In my opinion, my most valuable contribution here on Halo Fanon is the 2010 HFFA 'Starship of the Year' winning UNSC Las Vegas, in addition to various other small articles. 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. Just to start off, any "canon" in Halo Legends, I feel, should be taken with a rather large grain of salt, as many things in it are simply canonically incorrect. I also believe that Legends is a simple milking of the Halo cash cow. Actually, just to cut my would-be rant off here, I think a forum should be held on the "canonically" of Legends at a later date. But continuing with answering the question, I feel the Books override any conflicting canon from the games, the "Encyclopedia", and that gawd awful thing called Legends. I Love Bees, well, I actually haven't looked into, out of a lack of interest, but the synopsis of it on Halopedia makes it seem at least okay in universe. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? 5. If you are administered, what sort of changes would you propose? If I were administered on Halo Fanon, I would propose the following changes:the changes I see needing improvement now *'A better IRC Policy:' The current IRC rules on conduct are quite lax, and some...pretty odd things have resulted, as documented on Maslab's very lengthy logs on various Shenanigans on the Halo Fanon IRC channel. Another issue is the lack of channel Operators being active there, but with the return of -091 and H*Bad, this has been mostly alleviated though. *'Redefine Canon Friendliness:' The current policy page on canon friendliness is quite lacking, and is quite vague on what is exactly NCF. A set-up, more like Fanon For Teh Noobs, minus the humor and some of the shenanigans or even SpecOps' rather cool help page, might help explain the concept of NCF in more detail. *'Civility Policy "talk-page conduct":' The wiki seems to lack a well defined Civility policy. One should be implemented, so new users and more experienced users (like me) alike can understand what the policy here on Halo Fanon on 'talk page conduct', allowing users to communicate ideas, notions, and opinions in a neutral and nonagressive, and, hopefully, a non offensive way. *'Plagerism Policy :' Plagerism, as I'm sure most users are aware, is a major source of irritance here on the Wiki, especially when a article that has had plenty of work placed into it is blatantly copied and pasted into another article. A stricter system should be used then what is currently done when it is encountered. The consequences for plaserising another user's work ought to be a single formal cease-and-desist warning, and if it is continued, a one-week ban should be administered, in addition, another warning should be placed on the user's talk page. However, if a User does the same thing a third time, I feel another warning, in addition to a two-week ban should be in order. If the user does it a third time, despite being warned a total of three times, I feel a permaban should be in order. TBC 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? The position of Administrator entails responsibility and integrity to follow the correct course of action that benefits the users of the site, and the site itself. Being an Admin on Halo Fanon does not give the administered user the right to push around the normal users, but to aid them in whatever on-site endeavor they are attempting to complete. The Admin also must also be a role-model, setting examples of the site to follow. The most important thing to remember about being an Admin is that, while the community can vote a user into Admincy; the community can vote an Admin out of it as well for not doing a proper job. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administered, in the event that you are? Every day. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? Of course, I interact on Facebook, I prowl Bungie.net, and I also appear from time to time on Maslab's secret site. ;) I am also active on various other Wikis, ranging from the Left 4 Dead wiki (which are actually comprised of some pretty cool people thanks to the IRC) to the nearby wikia of Halopedia, where I help defend the site from the neverending spammers, vandals, and various other users making useless edits. 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? I'm very familiar with it, and anything I can't remember or, for that matter, know, I surf Halopedia for information, and I also contribute there regularly, mostly reverting those awful edits classified as Vandalism. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? I have read and understood the site's policies on a multitude of matters, to use them to help other users understand rules/guidelines and other important policies on the site. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? Before I even start here, I must admit that I certainly have a mediocre reputation here, and, since I cannot offer a unbiased opinion of myself, still have a less-than-stellar reputation here on this site. I'm sure its becuase of my lack of civility in some messages; instead going for blunt, to-the-point type messages. Good old Sona even dubbed me on an User subpage (with IRC log as "S-118: the Jerk that is always right". =\ Earlier this year, I realized what I was doing wrong in my rather rude and uncivil talkpage comments, and noticed the resentment that some users had (fairly, I might add), towards me. For that reason, I curbed much of my bad habits, yet I'm afraid there are still some not curbed. 12. How may any interested users contact you? By email, message on my talk page, the magical Irk, or Facebook. All of which I regularly check, not to mention that I am here (usually) 3-4 hours a day, actively and inactively. Its alright, I don't usually bite. Category:Administration_of_this_site